Pieces of Happily Ever After
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Cinderella story. Gloria Andrews has lived a walking nightmare, ever since the death of her parents, over 12 years ago. Now she lives with her cruel stepmother, and her two daughters. Living a servants life, Gloria dreams of her prince and happiness. R
1. Chapter 1:Remembering

Chapter 1: Remembering

_His handsome face came through the heavy fog that was inches thick. The man had a medium skin tone. His dark grey eyes shown with happiness, while his lips turned up right into the smile she remembered. The man stepped up to the girl giving her a hug she remembered so very well. This man had been gone from this girl's life for some time now._

_"Father it's good to see you. I've missed you so much." The girl said with a smile as she looked up into this man's eyes she called father. She saw happiness and sadness in those grey eyes that looked back at her._

_Those eyes shared so many memories from a life time ago. While she looked into his eyes her childhood flashed by her, so many memories so many good times. She couldn't remember the last time she was truly happy._

_"I've missed you as well my beloved daughter." The man said with a smile upon his face. He hadn't seen his little girl in years._

_"Why did you have to go father?" the girl asked as he began playing with her lovely braided chestnut hair, as he did when she was younger._

_"It was my time to go...to be with your mother." the man answered his daughter of sixteen. He hadn't really told her much about her mother. Ever since her mother's illness there wasn't really anything to tell his daughter. Yes he had told her stories when she was younger but not many she could remember._

_The girl looked at her father with a rather sad face. She had known for quite some time that there was a different reason why he had to leave her the way he did. She looked at him for a few moments when all of a sudden a sound could be heard through the think grey fog._

_"It's time for me to go my dear. I shall see you soon." Her father said kissing his daughter's forehead. "You need to get some sleep. For today is going to be a long day."_

_"Please don't go." The girl cried as she hugged her father. If only he knew what she had been going though all these years._

_"I have to, but don't you worry I will be back." Her father said kissing her forehead. "Can you do your father a favor? I want you to try and be a good girl for me and your mother can you do that? We know it has been hard for you."_

_The girl nodded her head and told her father that she loved him. With that he was gone, gone from her dream and life just like that._

"Gloria Elizabeth! Where are you?" a woman's shrill and dry voice came through the somewhat cold air awakening the girl from her slumber.

Gloria Andrews opened her lovely blue eyes and sat up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes with her hand. She looked around her to see that she really was back in the life she had led for the past few years. Gloria got out of bed and got dressed within a few moments. Her lovely face looked into a small mirror with her reflection looking back at her. Her life had become such a mess since her parent's deaths.

Her lovely chestnut hair was down from its morning braids and lay just a little past her shoulder blades. Her face was a small heart shape with lovely blue eyes and long eyelashes. She really didn't care for her height let alone her figure. 4'10 was nothing she desired. She hated being this little, after all her parents were rather tall. Her looks made up for the two or three inches she desired. Gloria looked like she had just popped out of a movie. While she looked in the mirror she could hear the shrill voices. "Its 6:30 what could they possibly want this early? They should still be asleep…so should I." she thought as a small yawn escaped her mouth.

Her stepfamily would have her butt if she wasn't doing her job. She walked over to the window and looked out the as the sun began to rise over the town called Hollywood.

The year was 1920, the year of the flappers and the start of the silent movie era and so on and so forth. . Gloria really didn't stay with the newest fashions or on the latest gossip. How could she? After all she had her father's house to look after…

_Her father Irving Andrews was a big time director of Paramount at the turn of the century. While her mother Anna was a chorus girl. Irving had directed all the latest actors and actresses of Hollywood. In fact him and Anna would often take little Gloria to the set with them while they did their jobs. Many actors thought Gloria was the cutest of children, her lovely face which wore a lovely smile with her blue eyes showing with happiness. Little freckles sat on her checks. Not many maybe one or two. She had the best of cloths from nightgowns to jackets along with the best toys and play dates. She had the life of a princess._

_Gloria loved watching her parents at work. Listening to her father and watching her mother was something she always liked to do. This went on for many years. Until one day things went wrong. Anna became very ill. The doctor said she had a bad case of bronchitis and only had a few months to live._

_These few months turned into a few short two weeks. Within that time period things turned for the worst. Anna's health began to decrease. She had become bed bound. She could no longer do things for herself. Irving had to help her do things. She could no longer get up and water the flower garden, play with her little girl or even enjoy a nice evening with her husband._

_One evening the rain began to fall like buckets on the big Hollywood home. Anna began to cough and cough. Her time was coming to an end. Irving came running into the room._

_"My darling is there anything that I can do for you?" He asked taking her pale cold hand. It was so cold as if her soul had already passed on._

_"No- I'm dying there is nothing you can do about death." Anna said looking at her husband with sick tired eyes. "Where is Gloria?" she asked between breaths._

_"She's playing in her room with her dolls. I told her she didn't need to see you this way." Irving said taking his eyes off his wife._

_"Please tell her to come here. I have something for her." Anna said taking a very shallow breath._

_Irving went and got his only child of four. Gloria came into the room with a lovely blue dress, white stockings, black Mary Jane shoes with small bows in her hair, all the while holding her teddy bear Mr. Snuggles, and her daddy's hand._

_"Gloria, my little princess. My little girl if you would please come here?" Anna asked reaching out her hand._

_Gloria looked up at her father with worried and sad eyes. It was as if her father was so much taller than she. With her only being 3 feet tall it would seem that her father was a giant. Irving told her it was alright._

_Gloria walked up to her mother and took her hand. Her small and scared voice came out "Mommy you can't die. You have to get better," As salty tears filled her eyes. The tears came rather fast. Gloria couldn't see her mother's face. Why did this have to happen? She was only four, at four a girl was supposed to have both her parent's there. To love her and to pick her up when she fell down and crapped her knee._

_"Please don't cry mommy doesn't want to see you cry." Anna said in a now weak voice. "Can you smile for mommy?"_

_Gloria dried her tears and smiled for her mother. This was all she could do for her dying mother._

_"That's my little girl." She said with all her might as the illness wore on._

_Anna held out her hand and told Gloria to do the same. Gloria did as she was told. Within her small hand was a bracelet of purls with a small silver heart on it which read. To our lovely little princess, anything and everything is possible all you have to do is believe in it._

_"I want you to remember that saying and keep it in your heart." Anna said fighting hard to keep her eyes open._

_"Yes mother I will." Gloria said as more tears came down her small cheeks. Within those last few words her mother's eyes shut for the last time. "Mother please come back please!" Gloria begged as she buried her face into the covers of the bed._

_Irving came to take his little girl away from her mother. "Peggy if you would please take Gloria away from here for a little while." Irving asked as Gloria sobbed into her daddy's shoulder._

_"Certainly sir." Peggy said taking the little girl._

_"No I want to stay with daddy." Gloria cried as she was taken from her father's arms. She held out her arms as if she was being taken from her daddy forever._

_"I know you do princess but right now daddy has to do something's." Irving said looking at his little girl._

_Irving got on the phone and called the undertaker. After talking to him for a few moments he went to his wife's side just like he had been doing for the last few weeks. He cried a little thinking about the moments and memories they had together. So many happy ones there were so many it was hard to name them all._

_Now what would he do without his wife? He had a child to raise and a business to take care of. He couldn't possibly do both_.


	2. Chapter 2: Alone

Chapter 2: Alone

**A/N**: I finaly thought of a title for this story. Yeah! To let my readers no I know that the words in the letter are spelt wrong, its supposed to be like that. Just to let you guys no:) Enjoy!

**Flashback Con...**

_Thunder shook the house as lighting shot through the air. Rain fell down upon the Hollywood home. The lighting lit up the house as if it was in one of those silent horror films. Shadows could be seen from figures and furniture that sat within the home. Little footsteps could be heard throughout the house. The lighting came once more and lit up the room. The footsteps came faster and faster still. _

"_Daddy, daddy where are you?" Gloria asked as she ran from room to room looking for her father. She had become so scared that she had forgotten where her mother and father's room was. She ran through the home yelling for her daddy. Gloria finally came upon her parent's room. _

"_Daddy," Gloria asked as she made her way into the room and over to the bed. _

"_What is it princess?" Irving asked as he turned on the lamp and looked at his daughter who was wearing a little pink night gown with her hair in braids. Within her small hands she held her teddy bear Mr. Snuggles. Gloria's lovely face wore the look of fear and terror. _

"_I had a nightmare." Gloria answered her father as she clung to the bear. "Can I sleep with you?"_

"_Climb in princess." Irving said rolling down her mother's side of the bed._

_Gloria climbed into the big king size bed and snuggled down into the covers as the storm continued. The covers and pillows smelt like her mother. A sweet perfume lay on the pillows and covers. "Daddy I'm scared." Her small frightened voice came. _

"_Of what Gloria," Irving asked as he looked at his daughter. _

"_The storm, and having that nightmare again" She answered her father as she put the covers over her small face. _

"_The storm will pass in a little while dear. What was your nightmare about?" Irving asked as he began rubbing his daughters back to get her to go to sleep. _

_Gloria uncovered face small face and looked at her father. "It was all dark and I was running and running looking for you, but I couldn't find you. I looked in every room in the house, but I still couldn't find you. Then I came across this mean lady telling me that you had gone away and that you weren't coming back." Gloria said in a sleepy voice. It always put her right to sleep when her daddy rubbed her back. Of course the rain helped as well. _

"_I'm not going anywhere anytime soon Gloria." Irving said kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep." _

"_Alright daddy," Gloria answered back in a small whisper. She snuggled farther down into the white crisp clean sheets, shutting her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber. She didn't have that nightmare the rest of the night. However that could not be said for the rest of her life. _

"_Mr. Andrews the car is here to take you and your daughter to the funeral home." Peggy said as she knocked on Irving's door. _

_Today was the viewing and the funeral for his wife of ten years. "Thank you Peggy I shall be down in a minute." _

"_Do you want me to get Gloria for you?" Peggy asked standing in the door as she watched Irving straighten his tie. _

"_No I will get her on my way down." Irving said as he turned and put on his black jacket and headed out the door. As he headed down the hall to Gloria's room he heard a noise. It sounded like someone had been crying. Sure enough when he opened the white door he saw his little girl lying on her white four poster crying her eyes out. _

"_Gloria my little girl why are you crying, your mother wouldn't want you to cry." Irving said as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. _

"_Bec…cause mother isn't…isn't here anymore." Gloria answered her father in between sobs. Her little head didn't move from the pillow as the tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks and onto her little black dress. _

_Irving brushed back the hair that had fallen in his daughter's lovely face. "She's still with you. She's always with you wherever you go."_

"_Really," Gloria's voice came as she sat up whipping the tears from her young eyes. _

"_Of course she is forever in your heart. Don't you ever forget that?" Irving said picking his little girl up. _

"_Alright daddy," Gloria said as she hugged him. Her daddy meant the world to her. If something ever happened to him her world would be shattered. _

_Irving put Gloria down and she put her small hand in his and they went down stairs. The day was a rainy one. Gloria never thought she would see so much rain, misery and pain in one day. Hundreds and hundreds of people came to the funeral. Many people Gloria didn't know, but they knew her. Many of the people were from the movie business. Within in that line there were aunts and uncles of the family. _

_The line of people went out the oak doors of the funeral home. The room was rather large with flowers all around the room with people sending their regrets and sorrows. Two one side of the big room sat the white casket with blue velvet lining it. Within that casket laid Gloria's mother. Anna's lovely face wore a light makeup with her favorite navy blue suit on. She looked so peaceful as if she was sleeping. Anna was only 26. _

_Gloria and her father stood at the head of the casket as people came to greet them. _

_A rather big lady with rather dark red hair, tears in her eyes came up to the casket. "I wanted to let you know that if you need anything, anything at all just give my house a call." Mrs. Rebecca Smith said as she held a tissue to her eye. She had known Anna for a very long time in fact ever since they were children. _

"_I will thank you for coming. It's just been a hard time for me and Gloria both." Irving said with a weak smile. _

"_What are you going to do about raising little Gloria? You can't possibly do it alone" Mrs. Smith whispered, all the while with Gloria looking up at her father and the lady. _

"_I will think of something." Irving said in a whisper back to the lady. "I think I've got something that will fix that." _

_Gloria took her blue eyes off her father and looked out at the crowed. What did her father mean by "I think I've got something that will fix that?" Could it be a pony, more cloths? Nothing would ever replace the pain of losing her mother. _

_The lady nodded her head and left the room. More people came up and talked to Irving and Gloria. After the first 150 people Gloria saw people she knew. _

"_Aunt Kelly." Gloria said as a tall lady in a black dress, black hat with dark brown hair came over with her husband Jack Mason. _

"_Hello sweetheart." Kelly answered as she gave her niece a hug and kiss. "Irving I'm so sorry for the loss of my sister. I had no idea that she was so sick." _

"_We really didn't know either until…it was too late." Irving said with a look of sadness. This look had been there for the past two days. He really hadn't slept well these past few nights. Just thinking about his wife made things hard. _

_Aunt Kelly and Jack talked a little while longer then left so Irving and Gloria could see the rest of the people. Two hours later and the rest of the 300 people came and went. Nine O'clock rolled around Gloria began to yawn with her eyes getting heavy. Within the matter of five minuets little Gloria had fallen asleep. _

"_It appears someone has fallen asleep" The undertaker said as he came into the now empty room only leaving him Irving and a sleeping Gloria. _

"_Today has been a very hard day for her. I just don't know what I'm going to do about raising her?" Irving said as he picked up his sleeping daughter in his strong, caring and loving arms. _

"_You will think of something." The undertaker said as they left the room closing the oak doors behind them. _

"_I hope so." Irving said as the black __**Ruston-Hornsby 16hp A-1 Tourer**__ came around the corner and picked him up. _

_Half an hour later they arrived home with Gloria still asleep in her father's arms. "Have my things in the study." Irving said in a whisper to the maid that meat him at the door._

"_Yes sir." The middle aged lady said then went away._

_Irving took Gloria up to her room to have her maid change her into her night gown. Irving placed his sleeping daughter in her bed and kissed her good night and left the room. Hearing the door shut Gloria rolled over with her sleepy eyes open. She couldn't get it out of her mind about what her father had said earlier. Gloria laid there for a few moments longer thinking and thinking. Finally after not being able to think anymore she closed her eyes once again and fell to sleep. _

_Irving made his way into his study. The study had white walls, blue carpet, pictures around the walls, a fire going in the corner, a chair sitting in front of the fire. Coffee table sat next to the chair, with a tall glass of scotch. He sat down looking at the blaze deep in thought. _

_What was he going to do about this? He knew how to raise a child, but he couldn't do it all on his own. Irving put his head in his hands thinking and thinking and still thinking into the wee hours of the morning. _

_After saying up all night he finally had come up with a solution. Now he just wondered how his little girl would take it. _

"_What do you mean daddy?" Gloria asked her father as they sat out on the patio eating breakfast. What was her father talking about? None of this was making since. For her to be only four she was very smart, but she was very confused on what her father was saying. _

"_I've decided that I can't raise you on my own so…" Irving started as he put his cup of coffee down. _

"_But we have maids and butlers. Couldn't they help?" Gloria asked as she finished the last bit of her breakfast. _

"_Yes but it wouldn't be the same princess. I've decided to…remarry." Irving answered looking his little girl in the eyes. _

"_What?" Gloria asked with shock. Weren't they doing just fine…just the two of them? "What about mother?"_

"_I need someone to help raise you. You need a mother to look up to." Irving said as him and Gloria made their way into the big Hollywood home. "Don't you think mother would want us to be happy?" _

"_Yes but…daddy you can't get remarried you just can't." Gloria cried as she ran up the stairs and to her room. _

"_Gloria, Gloria." Irving yelled after his daughter. Nothing came back just the silence. He thought the idea of having a new mother would be good news for Gloria. _

"_Mr. Andrews a man from Paramount is here to see you." Jeffery the butler said as he walked up to Irving. _

"_Thank you Jeffery, tell him I will see him in a moment." Irving said as he looked back at the butler. _

"_Certainly sir," Jeffery said and went into the front hall. _

_Irving looked back up at the door, but his daughter never appeared. He walked into the hall to find a tall man in a dark suit with brown hair. _

"_Mr. Miller it's nice to see you." Irving said shaking the man's hand that stood before him. _

"_Same here Mr. Andrews." Mr. Miller said returning the hand shake. "I'm here to talk to you about the new movie you've been given to produce." _

"_Oh yes about that…I'm not sure if I will get to do so." Irving said as they sat down on the sofa. _

"_But you've wanted this picture for two years now." Miller said trying to get him to rethink this. _

"_I've just lost my wife and I have a daughter to raise." Irving said trying his best to let his boss down easy. _

"_I understand, but we really need you." Miller said trying once again. This wasn't going well at all. _

"_I will think about this. Give me a few days to think about it." Irving said finding a reasoning point. _

"_Aright I want your answer Monday morning." Miller said as he put his hat on and made his way towards the door and out he went. _

_Irving didn't know what to do. He had to produce this movie…a movie he had been wanting for quite some time. It just wouldn't be the same going to work every day. Midday came around and Gloria still hadn't come out of her room. She had been in there all morning. _

"_Peggy, could you go see if Gloria will come out of her room? I've tried several times." Irving asked as he finished some paper work. _

"_Certainly sir." Peggy said as she walked up the stairs. She knocked on Gloria's door. Moments passed finally the door knob turned. _

"_Yes?" Gloria asked as she opened the door. _

"_Your father wants you to come out of your room." Peggy said looking down at the small girl. _

"_But I don't want to come out." Gloria answered back with her arms crossed. _

"_What if we went outside and you rode your pony?" Peggy asked getting down on Gloria's level. She knew that Gloria loved riding her pony as much as her father loved riding his horse. _

"_Yeah" Gloria said as her face light up with happiness. She went and got her little blue riding out fit on and was out the door within a few moments. _

_It was a lovely day out. The sun was shining with the sky being a lovely blue. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Gloria rode her pony around the stable and around the big yard. She knew that whenever she would ride her pony it would always make her happy. Gloria rode for hours upon hours. Soon it began to get dark and dinner was rolling near. _

"_Gloria it is time for you to come in and get cleaned up for dinner." Jeffery said as he walked out the back door and over to the stable, where he found Gloria playing with her pony. _

"_Okay Mr. Simons. I will be in, in a moment." Gloria said as she fed her pony a carrot. _

_Jeffery always liked it when he was called Mr. Simons, not that he didn't like being called Jeffery that was fine. "I will tell your father." He made his way back inside. _

_Gloria made her way into the house with a smile upon her face. "Daddy." She said as she gave him a hug. She loved her father so very much. _

"_It's nice to see your face." Irving said with a laugh. "Did you have fun ridding?" _

"_Yes daddy it reminded me of when me you and mommy would ride together." Gloria said with a smile upon her lovely face. This would bring back so many good memories for her as the years wore on. _

"_That's nice to hear dear." Irving said. "Go wash up dinner will be ready in five minutes." Irving said looking down at his four year old little girl. To him it seemed she was a teen ager. She knew so much at such a young age. _

_Gloria rushed up the white staircase and down the hall to wash up. That night Irving read Gloria a fairy tale. _

"_The prince and the princess lived happily ever after." Irving said as he closed the big fairy tale book. _

"_That's good." Gloria said with a smile. "Daddy do fairy tales come true?" she asked her father. At such a young age she had so many questions she asked. _

"_No. You know what do come true? Dreams do." Irving said looking at his daughter. _

"_Oh well to do have one?" Gloria asked with a smile. She was always a happy child. _

"_Of course I do." Irving answered his daughter. "One day you will grow up and be a lovely young lady and maybe you will be a great actress and marry the man of your dreams." _

_Gloria sat there for a little while thinking about what her daddy said. She hadn't really thought of her future plans. After all she was only four years old. _

"_It's time to go to bed sweetheart." Irving said putting the book of fairy tales away. _

_Gloria rolled over and went right to sleep. Her face wore a lovely smile as she drifted off into a peaceful dream. Irving left and went to bed as well, after all the next day was going to be a hard one. _

_The sun rose upon the lovely house, waking the people to a beautiful Monday morning. Irving got to the kitchen to get his coffee to go and to tell the cook that he might be late for dinner. _

"_Have a nice day sir." Jeffery said as Irving walked out the door. _

"_You to." Irving said tipping his hat. _

"_Before you go sir, this is for you." Jeffery said handing him a white piece of paper with daddy wrote on it. _

_Irving to the piece of paper and rushed out the door. Once in his car of many he opened the letter. _

_Deer Dady;_

_Have a greet day and work relly herd. Don't four get to take patches out befour you leave? _

_Lovee you_

_Gloria _

_Irving laughed as he read the letter. It was made out in a green crayon with many words wrong. It was very cute that his daughter did this. He picked up the small phone in the car. "Jeffery if you would please let out the dog. I just read the note from Gloria asking me to do so. Since I've already left do you mind doing it?" Irving asked as the car drove down Sunset Boulevard. _

"_Right away sir," Jeffery said with a small laugh. "That is rather cute of little Gloria to write that."_

"_Yes it is very cute" Irving said. "Thank you Jeffery." _

_They got to Paramount Studio's in thirty minutes. It had been a few days since Irving had been back at the studio. _

"_Good morning Mr. Andrew." The gate man said with a smile. "How's that little girl of yours?"_

"_Good morning Joe. She's doing just fine, home sleeping in of course." Irving said with a smile as they past the gate. _

"_Irving thank goodness you're here." Miller said walking up to him as he walked through the door. "Charlie Chaplin is late and Clara Bow says she won't go on unless you are here and-" _

"_Slow down Miller I never said I would do this. I just came to the studio since I haven't been in a while." Irving said walking with Miller as they walked though the lot. _

"_Please Irving we need your help." Miller pleaded as they walked. He just had to get through to him. _

_Irving was handed some papers. "Alright Miller, But I do get time off to spend some time with my mother less child." Irving said pushing the papers towards Miller. _

"_Of course of course anything you say." Miller said with a sigh. Yes things were going to be saved. _

"_Now tell me what's going on." Irving said as he arrived at the set of __Mine and Ours__..._

"_Has daddy arrived yet?" Gloria asked as she walked into the kitchen with many different things cooking. _

"_No he hasn't dear," the chief said as he put some spices into a big silver pot. "He said that he might be late for dinner."_

"_Alright," Gloria said in a sad voice. She made her way out of the kitchen and went up to her room and played with her two story doll house. _

"_And cut. That's a wrap for today everyone." Irving said as he got down off his chair. "Now I can go home and enjoy a nice evening." _

"_Before you leave I want to introduce you to one of our new actresses." Miller said as him and Irving met a small lady with short light blond hair. "Irving this is Mary Young." _

"_It's nice to make your acquaintance Mr. Andrews." Mary said with a smile going across her small lovely face. _

"_Yes it's nice to meet you Ms. Young." Irving said shaking her hand with a smile upon his face as well. _

"_Please call me Mary." Mary said with a laugh. She always felt so much younger when people called her by her first name. _

"_Alright Mary, you may call me Irving." Irving said as they began to walk towards the exit. "Have you been in the movie business long?" _

"_No I just started out as an extra a few months ago." Mary said. "I started with dance when I was younger and then it got into acting. "Have you been working long?"_

"_Yes I have been. I've been in the movie business for eight years now. I live here in Hollywood all my life. I have a lovely little girl named Gloria who is four." Irving said with a smile. "Do you live here in town?" _

"_Yes I live just down the block from here. I live with my twin daughters __Jacqueline and Virginia who are six." Mary said as she waited for her car. _

"_Do you need a ride home?" Irving asked as Mary lit a cigarette. _

"_If you don't mind," Mary said as she put her small cigarette case away. "My chauffeur must have got stuck in traffic." _

"_Not at all it's on my way home." Irving said as he opened the door for Mary. _

_Gloria sat at the dinner table with her plate of chicken and noodles. It was her favorite meal in the world, but the person she loved most wasn't there. She looked up from her plate to see the butler going towards the door. "Is he here yet?" Gloria asked as she looked at Jeffery with a smile and happiness in her eyes. _

"_I'm afraid not dear." Jeffery said as he walked away from the door. Gloria just sighed and went back to her dinner. Maybe he got held up at the studio? Or maybe he got stuck in traffic? Gloria would sit there until her father would walk through that door. Twenty minutes past and the clock read nine o'clock. _

"_Gloria, it's time for bed," Peggy said as she saw the little girl playing with her food. _

_Gloria looked up at the woman. "No I want to stay up and wait for daddy." She had never had a dinner without her father in all her four years. _

"_Alright but if he's not here by nine thirty you are going to bed." Peggy said as she began to clear off the table. "Are you done with your plate?"_

"_Yes I'm done." Gloria said as she pushed the plate aside. All she wanted was her daddy to be home. _

_Gloria sat there and sat there waiting for her father to get home. After what seemed forever the door finally opened. Gloria held her breath as she looked at the door. Irving walked through the door moments later. _

"_Daddy!" Gloria said as she towards her father. Her little legs ran as fast as they could go. _

"_What are you doing up so late princess/" Irving asked as he picked his daughter up. _

"_I wanted to see you before I went to bed. You were gone when I woke up." Gloria said giving her father a hug. "Where did you go?" _

"_I had things to get done before I came home that was all." Irving answered Gloria as she looked at him, but in truth he had been talking to Mary for the past few hours and got to meet her two daughters. _

"_Oh okay." Gloria said with a smile. She was happy to have her daddy home at last. _

"_What's this I hear about you not wanting to go to bed at nine?" Irving asked as he carried her into the dining room and sat her down at her spot as he sat next to her eating his dinner. _

"_I wanted to say up and see you when you got home." Gloria answered as a yawn came to her lips. _

"_It seems to me that someone is getting tired." Irving said with a smile upon his face. _

"_No daddy I'm fine really I am." Gloria said with yet another yawn. _

"_Go on up to your room and I will be up in a few moments to tuck you in." Irving said._

_Gloria got up from the table with a word and went on up to bed. Irving sat at the table thinking for a little while about what had gone on to night. Would this work out between him and Mary? He really didn't know. If it did he would ask her to marry him and she would make a great mother for Gloria. _

_For the next few weeks things went rather smoothly with the two of them. Before long they were in a very serious relationship. By mid December Irving had to tell his little girl. _

"_Gloria I need to talk to you. Do you want to go and ride are hours?" Irving asked as he found his little girl playing tea party with some of her stuffed animals. _

"_Sure daddy." Gloria said as she went and changed into her blue riding outfit. Within minutes they were riding in the big valley just outside the house. It was a beautiful day out the sun was shining down upon the place. _

"_What did you want to talk to me about daddy/" Gloria asked as she sat on Ginger her new horse. _

"_Remember how I told you I was going to remarry a few months ago. Well I've…" Irving started._

_Gloria's eyes got very wide with fear. What was he saying, no this wasn't happening. "Please daddy no." Gloria said with fear. _

"_Gloria she's very nice and she has two twin daughters." Irving said. "She's an actress." _

"_I see you're replacing mother with an actress." Gloria said as her hours galloped towards home. _

_Irving raced after his daughter. "Gloria stop I'm not trying to replace your mother." _

"_Then why are you getting remarried?" Gloria asked as she got off her horse and faced her father. _

"_I need help raising you. I can't do it on my own, with me at the studio and everything." Irving said as him and his little girl sat down on the couch. _

_Gloria sat there for a little while and then spoke. "When do I get to meet them?" She wasn't trying to be a bad daughter honest she wasn't, but this was very hard to swallow. _

"_In a half an hour" Irving said. "Be the little girl that I know you are."_

"_Yes daddy." Gloria answered her father with her little smile. She knew that her father couldn't rase her all on his own. _

"_That's my girl." Irving said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Now go get changed into a dress." _

_Gloria went up and got on her new blue dress with the white collar. Her daddy had gotten her that the last time he had to go overseas to England to work on a film. She put her little Mary Jane shoes on while Peggy did her hair. Gloria made her way out the door when all of a sudden she heard voices. _

"_I just now told her." She heard her daddy's voice. _

"_Alright then it will be much easier than I thought." A woman's voice came. This woman sound young. Even younger than her daddy and he was 27. _

_Gloria walked down stairs slowly as she saw people standing in the living room she didn't no. _

"_Gloria this is Mary your new mother." Irving said as Gloria came and stood beside her father. _

"_It's nice to meet you." Gloria said as she stepped forward. _

"_She's so cute and sweet." Mary said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you sweetheart." Two girls stayed quit as their mother talked. _

"_These are your new sisters. __Jacqueline is the older two of the sisters." Irving said as the taller twin with the dark brown eyes and hair. A pink suit stepped forward. Her face was that of a six year old. Her little ears were pierced with little diamond studs, a little pink hat to complete the outfit. _

"_It's nice to meet you Gloria." Jacqueline said as a smile came across her face. _

"_This is Virginia." Irving said as the smaller and younger of the sisters stepped forward who had black short black hair with her green eyes shining back. Her little blue suit complemented her outfit along with her slander body. _

"_It's nice to meet you both." Gloria said with a smile. These were her new family. They seemed very nice just like her father said. _

_After quit some time the three of them left and Gloria went to bed. "Do you like them?" Irving asked as he tucked Gloria in. _

"_Yes very much." Gloria said with a smile. "It will be cool to have sisters…who are twins."_

"_I told you were going to like them." Irving said tickling his little girl. _

"_Aw daddy, stop it." Gloria said as she laughed. Her daddy always did this. _

"_Go to sleep we have a very busy day tomorrow." Irving said kissing his daughter good night. _

_The next day was the wedding. Even though it was kind of sudden Gloria got to know her new family well. Weeks went by and nothing changed they all seem to get along very nicely. That was until one dreadful day ten years later. _

_It had started to rain while Irving was at work. By the time he left for home the roads were starting to flood and what not. Irving was half way home when he turned a corner to sharp causing his car to slid off the road and hit a tree. _

_Later that night a knock came to the door. "Can I help you sir?" Jeffery asked a man standing in a rain coat at the door. _

"_This is for the owner of the home." The man said as he handed Jeffery the letter. _

"_Thank you." Jeffery said as he shut the door. _

"_What is it Mr. __Simons," A fourteen year old Gloria asked as she walked down the stairs in her night gown. _

"_This just came from a man." Jeffery said handing the letter to Gloria, but before Gloria could get it Mary took it from Jeffery. _

"_We are sorry to inform you that…" Mary read. "What how could this happen?"_

"_What is it?" Gloria asked as she stood next to her stepmother. She wanted to know what was going on. _

"_It's your father he has been…killed." Mary said looking at Gloria. _

"_What? No this can't happen no it hasn't." Gloria said as her finger tips brushed the wet paper stating her father's death. Gloria ran towards the door looking out as it rained and thundered. _

"_You can't go out there now it's far too dangerous." Jeffery said as he grabbed her left arm. _

"_But he's out there…alone." Gloria cried as Jeffery led her way from the door and sat her down on the couch. _

_Gloria cried her eyes out as her step family walked into the room. _

"_What has happened mother?" __Jacqueline asked as her and Virginia came into the room. _

"_It appears that your father has been killed." Mary said looking at her daughters. "Now I have to take care of his brat of a daughter." _

"_What do you mean brat of a daughter?" Gloria asked in a mean voice. She couldn't believe her ears. "I'm no brat it's your own daughters that are brats." _

_Jacqueline and Virginia shot up from their seats and glared at Gloria. "Mother make her stop." They said together. This was not very funny. How dare she say such a thing about them? _

_Mary went over to Gloria who by now was almost scared to move. What had she done, all she did was take up for herself. Within that thought Gloria found a big red spot across her cheek. _

"_How dare you speak to my daughters that way?" Mary asked as she turned from that very sweet lady to the bitch at the end of the block. "I don't know where you got the stupid idea that my daughters are spoiled brats. They are the kind of girls that are being ready to be put into satiety. Not something or somebody like you." _

_Gloria got up from the sofa and began walking away that was until Mary called her back. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" Mary asked as she turned and faced her stepdaughter. _

"_My room," Gloria said as she turned around facing her only family now. _

"_That is no longer your room. Instead you will move to the attic." Mary said with coldness in her words and heart. _

_Gloria said nothing and just ran up the stairs to her room shutting the door in the process. _

"_Jeffery we won't need your help or any of the others from now on." Mary said facing Jeffery. _

"_Very well madam." Jeffery answered back. _

_Mary left the room to tell the others that they were no longer needed. The twins followed with their noses held high. _

_Gloria sat in her window seat and cried as the rain fell and thunder shook the house. Why did this have to happen, first her mother all those years ago and now her father? Now she truly was alone in the world. There was no one to turn to. _

_The funeral was the next day. Rain all day long and all though the night. More people were here for her father then they were her mother. It was in the same funeral home and same room her mother had been ten years ago. While Gloria stood at the head of the casket with a black dress on with a black hat with a vial covering her face she greeted the people while her stepfamily had gone to the lounge and talked. People came and went from the funeral home. After what seemed forever Gloria saw her Aunt Kelly and Uncle Jack. _

"_It's so good to see you." Gloria said as she gave her aunt and uncle hugs. "It's just awful I can't do this anymore. I…" _

"_Gloria!" Mary yelled as talked to her aunt and uncle. "What are you telling these people?" _

"_Nothing stepmother I was just-" Gloria started as she looked at her aunt and uncle. _

"_Children they say some of the oddest things." Mary said putting her left arm over Gloria's shoulders. "Gloria could I see you for a moment." Her mean voice came out. _

_Gloria followed her stepmother over to the corner. "What were you telling them? How I'm so mean to you and how you no longer get your way?" _

"_No stepmother-"Gloria said as she tried to defend herself._

_Mary slapped Gloria yet again a crossed the face."Liar you've always lied your way out of things. Even if your father didn't see it I did. Now get your little smart alec ass back over there." _

_All the while Aunt Kelly and Uncle Jack saw all what was happening. They looked at one another with wide eyes. Moments later Gloria came back over rubbing her cheek. _

"_Dear is everything alright?" Kelly asked looking at her niece. _

_Before Gloria could answer she could feel Mary's eyes burning into the back of her head. "Yes everything's fine."_

"_Alright Gloria, let us know if you need anything." Jack said as he led his wife away. _

_Gloria nodded her head and put her hand to her eyes. She had held her composure for quite a long time. When she got home she would let it all out and cry herself to sleep. _

_After the viewing it was time for the funeral. They made their way to Forest Lawn Glendale Cemetery. Gloria couldn't hold it in any longer, as the preacher talked tears began to flow the surface of her eyes. While her father was being lowered into the ground Gloria lost all her composure and cried all the way home. _

_The day after the funeral Gloria was forced out of her room by Virginia. Gloria watched as her room was turned upside down into her stepsister's room. Virginia slammed the door in Gloria's face. Gloria let her head hang with a sad sigh. She looked up to see her stepmother pointing up the stairs. Gloria did as she was told and went to her new room. Her new room was much smaller than her other one. A twin size bed lay against the far wall with a small window on the wall next to the bed. Her belongings sat on her bed and dresser all in boxes. While she unpacked her things she came across the story book her daddy read to her. She had so many memories of being read those stories. A little while later she came across a picture of her and her daddy. At the sight of this picture she began to cry all over again. Her life was going to be very different now that she had to do what her stepfamily told her._


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting a Stranger

Chapter 3: Meeting a Stranger

The shrill, cold, mean voices brought Gloria back to reality. It was all a flashback that's all it was. Her life was and had never been the same since her dear father had been killed two years ago. She slowly made her way over to the door and prayed with all her heart that it wasn't going to be anything bad. Her feet made it down the old attic steps which made a rather eerie sound and made her way into the glamour's home she once called her own. Down the long hallway she went, it was like a long maze that you couldn't find your way out of. It was just as she remembered it. As she passed the many rooms many memories came flooding back to her. Her father's study was to the right of her as she walked swiftly down the hall. That however was no longer her daddy's study. Now it was her stepmothers practice room. Mary would go in there and practice her many lines for hours upon hours while Gloria did all the house work. More screams came as Gloria got closer and closer to the source of the scream. She came upon a double white door that had gold trim around it with a gold door knob. She knocked ever so slightly until a voice could be heard on the other side, a rather mean and evil voice at that knock.

"You may come in." the voice said moments later as the knocking stopped.

Gloria took a deep breath and opened the door. When the door opened it was as if she had stepped into a silent romance movie. The fire was lit in the corner, a king size bed…her mother's king size bed, Sat in the middle with two chests of cloths, a closet and a vanity which was gold platted. A woman sat at the vanity looking in the mirror while she brushed her short blond hair.

"What took you so long? I've been yelling for you for over ten minutes now." Mary said as her eyes looked into Gloria's through the reflection of the mirror.

"I'm sorry stepmother I didn't hear you I was…sleeping?" Gloria answered as she stood in the door way awaiting orders.

"Sleeping, you should be up when the sun is up!" Mary said as she whipped around to face Gloria. "Don't just stand there, get over here."

Gloria walked over to her stepmother and stood there just like she was supposed to. This life wasn't worth it. All she wanted was to be loved and to have someone there for her. After her father talked to her about how nice her new mother and daughters were she believed him. She knew her father wouldn't disappoint her, but he did. For the first time in her life her father had disappointed her. Gloria's eyes wondered around the room looking at the different things her stepmother had in the room. Pictures hung on the walls, books in a bookcase, a window overlooking the front lawn…

"What are you staring at?" Mary asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Gloria's face.

"Nothing stepmother. Nothing at all," Gloria answered as she looked back at her stepmother.

"Stop gaping over my room and listen to what I have to tell you." Mary snapped as she put in her silver earrings with rubs in. "Clean the dishes…EVERY PIECE, Scrub the floors, Wash the cloths, wash the windows, go into town and get the things on this list." Mary said handing Gloria a list of ten things or more. "Get me that dress sitting on the back of that chair there."

Gloria put the rather long list in her old dress pocket, and went and got the red dress that lay on the chair. Today Mary was shooting the love scene from her new movie "

"Not that one you fool the other one." Mary said pushing it away with force. The look of disuse on her lovely face told Gloria that she had done something wrong…that she had always done things wrong.

Gloria went and got the other red dress that was under the one she had handed her stepmother. "Much better," Mary said snatching the dress from her stepdaughter. "That will be all for now, you can leave now."

While she walked out the door Gloria heard her stepmother say something. "Stupid brat If I would have known how bad she was I would have never married her father."

At the sound of those hard, cold words tears began to fill Gloria's eyes. So this was how her stepmother had thought of her from the moment she met her all those years ago. In a way it seemed that Gloria knew this. Her hand lay on the 2,000 dollar knob as she lay up against the door and sobbed with her head in her shaking hands. The day had just started and it was already off to a bad start. It was like any other day.

Mary could hear the sobs of her stepdaughter from outside her room. She looked in the mirror with a rather pleased look in her eye along with a rather evil smile upon her lovely face. Her job had been done for the day…at least for now.

Gloria held the note that was inside her dress pocket as she made her way into the kitchen to get breakfast ready for her stepfamily. The kitchen was rather large three windows let the morning light in. A black stove sat against the east wall, oak cabinets sat up high with matching breakfast bar and table. The small ice box sat on the opposite side of the room, with a sink sitting in front of a double window. This wasn't the kitchen that Gloria remembered. What she remembered was the happiness and laughter that once filled the kitchen and house. On rainy days her mother and she would make cookies together.

A sweet smell filled the air fifteen minutes later. Plates, silverware, glasses of coffee, orange juice and milk along with napkins sat at the breakfast table. Plate of pancakes, syrup, bacon, biscuits and butter was laid out on the table. While Gloria sat the last plate down her stepfamily walked in.

"About time you get breakfast ready we've been starving." Virginia said as she pulled her chair out.

Virginia and Jacqueline had become vain just like their mother. Gloria could remember when the twins were nice to her…that was until the day her poor dear father died. Now they were just spoiled brats. They got whatever their hearts desired. The best cloths from all over the world, the best shoes, jewelry and many other things, no matter what the girls got they were never happy.

"Well I'm sorry that it takes a little while to make your Saturday breakfast." Gloria said as she began steering another batch of pancakes.

Mary and her daughters just stared at the so called "breakfast." It looked rather dry and in their minds rather disgusting. They lived in lap of luxury all they wanted was the best of everything and anything. Never mind on saving money that was nothing they never ever did.

"What is this?" Jacqueline asked as she began moving around the pancake with her fork. She thought she was going to be sick. Out of the two sisters Jacqueline was the worst. Didn't help that she was the oldest of the twins, After all she rarely ate such a thing.

"Breakfast what else." Gloria answered as she rolled her crystal blue eyes. She didn't think it looked back. It was what her mother always made for her and her daddy on Saturday when the cook had the day off.

"What is that in the pancake?" Mary asked poking the piece of food. She was scared it would do something if she did otherwise.

"Chocolate chips it's my mother's recipe for chocolate chip pancakes." Gloria said whipping her hands on a dish towel. Of course they wouldn't like the breakfast. Why would they? After all they never liked_ anything_ she did.

"Come here." Mary said in a rather cold voice. The tone of her voice made the skin on Gloria's back stand up. Gloria walked over to the table with fear growing in her. Within a few moments Mary took her plate of food and threw it on Gloria.

Pancake, syrup along with the other things went all over Gloria. "You very well know that chocolate is bad for me! Not just me, but for your sisters. How are they to keep their pretty figures if you're making this junk?" Mary said knocking over the chair as she stood up. She was fed up with all of this crap.

"I-this was what mother always fixed for me and father on the weekends." Gloria answered in a scared voice as she stood helplessly against the counter.

"Well your mother and father aren't here anymore now are they?" Mary said pointing her index finger at her stepdaughter. Gloria stood there speechless she didn't know what to say. In fact she was too scared to speak. "Answer me!"

Gloria finally found her voice. "No stepmother." She hung her head with sadness. She thought this would have been a good breakfast? She thought wrong.

Mary went over and got an apple and went back towards the entryway. "I guess this will have to do for now. Great, now I'm going to be late for work," While she looked at her gold watch. "I want those things done on that list by the time I get home."

"Yes mama." Gloria said as she watched her stepmother leave the room.

"What a joke." Virginia said to her sister as they left the room as well, leaving Gloria there to clean up the sticky mess.

"I know I almost feel sorry for her." Jacqueline said with a giggle. This was almost too funny.

"Really," Virginia asked with shock. She had never heard her sister say such a thing.

"Of course not, why would I? She caused this all herself." Jacqueline said with a laugh as they became out of ear shot.

Gloria began cleaning up the wasted breakfast. Why would someone waist such a thing for? Just because her stepfamily had whatever they wanted didn't give them the right to waist this. An hour later the kitchen was spotless. However, Gloria was not. She smelt of sweet syrup and was sticky all the same. She got to her feet from cleaning the floor to clean herself when Jacqueline came into the room.

"Oh look at this nice clean kitchen. You must have spent hours on it." Jacqueline said as she went over to the ice box and got out a thing of fresh milk. A small glass sat on the edge of the counter. She began pouring the milk. When all of a sudden the bottle slipped from her fingers and shattered onto the floor. "I'm so sorry Gloria I wasn't watching what I was doing. Virginia come here for a moment."

Virginia came into the room moments later. "What do you want? I was reading something about the black and white dance. It's said to be at the Roosevelt Hotel on Saturday." Virginia said as she walked into the kitchen with the latest issue of Photoplay.

"Do you think I should clean that up for dear Gloria? Should I let her clean it up herself?" Jacqueline asked with a smirk upon her lovely face.

"I think you should let her clean it up all by herself. Besides what would mother say if you helped her?" Virginia asked putting a finger to her cheek as if she were thinking. "Oh yeah she would say now girls you know not to help your stepsister, she made the mess herself she can clean it up by herself."

"You did that on purpose!" Gloria yelled as she marched her way toward her stepsisters.

"No this is on purpose." Jacqueline said with a laugh as she knocked the glass of milk off causing it also to shatter and milk going everywhere. "Have fun cleaning that up." The sisters left yet again with laughter following them.

Gloria cleaned up the spilt milk and the broken bottle and glass. It was mid afternoon when Gloria got started on the list of chores. First on the list was to clean every piece of dish wear. Gloria just sighed sadly and went to it. There were over a hundred dishes in the entire house. Dish after dish was cleaned and dried two whole hours of this. By the time Gloria was done her hands were wrinkled and smelt of dish soap. Next were the floors. Next on the list was cleaning the windows. "That shouldn't take too long." Gloria thought as she got the bucket and a sponge out of the nearby closet. What she thought was wrong. It would take her another two hours just to get the windows clean. Let alone waiting for the laundry to get done. Another half an hour later the cloths were dry and put into the right places. Just when she thought she was safe of all her chores a thought struck her…The market oh no she had forgotten to go to the market and the floors. Oh no her stepmother was going to kill her.

"What's with that look?" Virginia asked as she looked up from her book as she sat in the living room.

"What face? I'm not making a face." Gloria answered back looking at her stepsister reading while the other was painting her fingers and toes.

The stroke of six could be heard throughout the home, along with the front door opening. Mary came in with a lovely smile upon her face.

"Are my girls having fun?" Mary asked handing her coat to Gloria.

"Yes mother." Jacqueline answered her mom with a smile.

"What are you doing? Put my coat up and shouldn't you be getting dinner ready?" Mary asked Gloria who was standing there holding the coat.

"Yes stepmother." Gloria answered as she went over to the coat closet to put up the coat.

"Well have you started dinner?" Mary asked putting her arms a crossed her chest.

Gloria didn't answer all she did was stay silent. That was one thing she didn't get to was that and cleaning the floors.

"You didn't get to the store did you?" Mary asked with cockiness in her voice. Out of all the chores this was the one that her stepdaughter didn't get done.

"No I haven't." Gloria answered looking at her stepsisters. "Ask your daughters why I hadn't been to the store."

"Girls, why hasn't Gloria been to the store yet?" Mary asked as she faced her daughters.

Virginia and Jacqueline looked at each other with smiles upon their faces. Gloria's eyes got wide with fear. This wasn't good those two would say anything to get her in trouble.

"She made this terrible mess in the kitchen mother. She just left the breakfast sitting and went to her room. She didn't even bother to clean it up." Jacqueline answered her mother, who by now was looking at Gloria with a rather hatred look.

"That's not true!" Gloria yelled as she went over and stood right in front of Jacqueline. "I cleaned up the kitchen. Every inch of that kitchen is clean. Jacqueline was the one who made the mess. I was done with the kitchen when she came in and dropped a bottle of milk causing it to break with milk going everywhere. Then she knocked off the glass of milk causing it to do the same!"

"Will just see about that now won't we?" Mary said as she made her way into the kitchen. "WHAT! GLORIA, GET IN HERE!" Mary's shrill mean voice came.

Gloria ran into the kitchen to find it a mess. Food, chairs everything was everywhere. No how could have this happened? Gloria knew the answer her two snot nose stepsisters did this? "I didn't do this I swear I didn't." Gloria answered looking at a very mad Mary.

Mary was beyond words at this point. She turned rather slowly towards her stepdaughter with anger in her eyes. "Get to the store, NOW! When you get back you are cleaning this kitchen until it is spotless!"

Gloria ran from the kitchen and out the door with her jacket in hand. "To the supermarket please." She told the chauffeur as she opened the car door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Mary asked as she stood on the pouch.

"Going to the supermarket like you asked." Gloria answered truing and facing her stepmother.

"Not in that you're not. You're walking to the store." Mary said turning towards the door.

"But the store is blocks away." Gloria said back as her eyes got wide. How could her stepmother say such a thing to her?

"I don't care! Since you didn't get what I asked you to get done you can walk, is that clear?" Mary asked turning back around.

"Yes I understand" Gloria said as she shut the door. Mary turned and went back inside.

"Gloria if you need help with the bags when you're done. Call this phone and I will come help you." the chauffeur said as he put his head out the window.

"Oh Mr. McNealy I couldn't do that. If she found out she would kill me." Gloria answered looking at the old man.

"She won't even find out. She's in for the night." Charles said with a smile upon his face.

Gloria smiled and said if she had a lot to carry she would call him.

Miles away on a lake on a small boat sat the most famous young actor of the era. This young man had everything from the best cars, to the best home in all of Hollywood. His parent's where the famous and the richest couple in Hollywood.

"Rudolph the chief would like to know what you would like for lunch." The butler said as he bowed a little. The man was rather old, no hair sat upon his head. He stood 5'10 very slim. The man wore a black suit with a whit napkin lay over his left arm. Gary colored eyes looked on as he waited for the young man to answer.

"Oh yes have him cook what he normally does." Rudolph answered with a smile upon his handsome young face. His face was that of a nineteen year old. His eyes a lovely green color while his skin was rather far. His dark brown hair blew in the salty sea air. Rudolph stood a touring 5'10 tall. He wore creamed colored pants with a white long sleeve shirt on with the sleeves pushed up. Rudolph was rather well known for his good acting, but more so his good looks. People around Hollywood began calling him the young prince of Hollywood.

Rudolph Edward Alexander had everything he had ever wanted. Ever since the tinder age of six he had everything from the best, cloths all the way to the best servants. He lived in the lap of luxury as very few did in this time era.

On a lovely day like this Rudolph would go out on his boat along with a friend and go fishing for the day. "Have you caught anything?" his friend Alex Kennedy asked as he pulled in yet again another Sea Bass.

"Only three, how many have you caught?" Rudolph asked as he put his fishing rod out of the water. He really hadn't been his self lately. Ever since his parents had told him he had to find a bride by his 20th birthday.

"Eight" Alex answered holding up the newest one. "Is everything okay? You love to fish and you've only got three."

"I'm just not in the mood I guess." Rudolph answered as he put his rod away. Today really hadn't been a fun day after all.

"I know that finding a bride has been on your mind for quit sometime. Don't think about it she will come to you when the time is ready." Alex said as he put another fish in a basket.

"I guess you're right." Rudolph answered as he looked out at the open blue sea.

"Excuse me sir, but the chief doesn't seem to have what you want for dinner." Max said as he came back out to the deck. "He could go out and get it if you want."

"No need to do that. I will go and get it." Rudolph said as he began walking to the deck.

"But you've never stepped foot inside a place by yourself." Max yelled after him.

"It can't be that hard. All I'm getting are things for the meal and that's it. I will be back shortly." Rudolph said facing his butler with a smile.

"Yes but, uh very well be back shortly." Max yelled back as Alex came to stand by him. "What has gotten into that boy?"

"I've noticed it as well. He says he hasn't been his self since his parents told him he had to find a bride by his 20th birthday." Alex answered as he put his rod up.

Gloria made her way into the market 20 minutes later. She pulled out the rather wrinkled piece of paper. First on the list was white bread. Gloria went and got a small basket and off she went to get the things on the list. After fifteen minutes Gloria had everything on the list except…olive oil. Gloria made her way to aisle five and sure enough the olive oil was on the very top shelf.

"Really" Gloria asked herself as she tried reaching for it. Her finger tips could almost touch it, but to no prevail did she get the olive oil.

"Let me get that for you miss." A warm voice came from behind a now jumping Gloria.

Gloria turned around to see a very tall young man standing there. He toward over her, he had to be 6 foot maybe even taller. His lovely green eyes show into hers with helpfulness, his lovely brown hair lay just perfectly on top of his head.

The man stepped forward and got the olive oil for her. "Thank you sir," Gloria said as she put it the oil into her basket.

"Your quite welcome miss." Rudolph said with yet another one of his handsome smiles. "May I ask you what your name is?"

Gloria smiled and looked up at him. "It's Gloria Andrews."

"It's nice to meet you Gloria." Rudolph said as he kissed her hand ever so gently. "Is your father Irving Andrews?"

"Yes he was um…he was killed two years ago in a car crash." Gloria said with look of sadness upon her lovely face. That horrible day came flooding back to her as if it had happened yesterday.

"Oh I'm so sorry for your lose." Rudolph said. All of a sudden he felt awful asking such a question.

"It's alright I've gotten used to it." Gloria answered as they walked towards the check out. "I'm sorry I haven't asked you your name yet."

"Rudolph Edwards at your service Miss." Rudolph said as the man rang up the things for Gloria and next for him. "What are you doing out so late? It's almost dark?" as he held the door opened for Gloria.

"Oh it's my turn to make dinner tonight and I had to run and get something's." Gloria said with a small lie. She couldn't tell this man how she really was treated. She was the family's servant so that meant she cooked dinner every night. "What about you?"

"Same I was fishing on my boat when my butler came up to me and said that what I wanted for dinner wasn't available. So I told him I would go and get it instead of him."

"Aw that was very nice of you." Gloria said as she stood in front of the store. "I better be getting home and get dinner made it was nice meeting you."

"Would you like me to carry those for you? I would hate for you to walk home by yourself." Rudolph asked.

"That's very sweet of you. Yes you may walk me home." Gloria answered while she let him carry her bags.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Rudolph asked as they walked down Main Street.

"I live with my mother and two sisters. I pretty much work all day." Gloria answered looking at him. "What about you?"

"I live with my mother and father. I love to fish. People say I'm the best looking young man in all of Hollywood." Rudolph said as he put his hand through his light brown hair.

Gloria just looked at him and giggled. "What's wrong with that?" Rudolph asked as he looked as if his pride has just gotten crushed.

"Nothing you just seemed so sure about that." Gloria said as she covered her mouth to hide the giggle. "Well this is where I live."

"Nice home." Rudolph said with amazement.

"Thanks this used to be my father's house before he died." Gloria said with a somewhat sad sigh. How she missed her daddy so much. "I better get in and make dinner. Thank you for walking with me."

"You're welcome." Rudolph said. He kissed her hand. "Till we meet again." He walked past a street lamp and down the block until Gloria couldn't' see him anymore.

"Who was that?" A voice came with in the dark.

Gloria turned around with a gasp. "Oh hi Mr. McNealy, that was Rudolph he walked me home from the supermarket. Sorry I didn't call you."

"That's alright it seemed like you two hit it off." Charles said as Gloria walked into the home.

"No were just friends. Besides he can pick any girl in Hollywood. Why would he want me?" Gloria said. "If you will please excuse me I have dinner to make for the stepfamily."

"My god where have you been, did you get lost or something?" Mary asked as Gloria walked into the kitchen with five bags in hand.

"No I-"

"Did I say you could speak? No, now get to work. You still have the kitchen to clean and its seven o'clock." Mary said as she left the kitchen with her head held high.

Gloria sighed and got to work on cooking dinner. Her stepfamily better appreciate this. While dinner was cooking she bent over backwards to clean the kitchen. It didn't seem so bad. After all she had other things and other people on her mind. Forty five minutes later dinner was ready and the kitchen was spotless.

"Do you need me to do anything else for the night?" Gloria asked as she put the last dish away. The day was finally over she could go to sleep and hopefully get a good night's rest.

"No I don't think so." Mary answered as she braided Virginia's raven air.

"Hand me my hair brush." Jacqueline said sticking her hand out.

"Your brush is in your room." Gloria answered looking at her stepsister as if she was crazy.

"I know it is. I want to brush my hair and I don't want to go get it myself." Jacqueline answered giving Gloria a mean and nasty look.

Gloria bit her tong and went and got the brush. Gloria looked at the silver brush very closely and saw that it was her mothers. "This is my mothers."

"Yes so what?" Jacqueline answered looking at Gloria with a sickening look.

"This was my mothers. It's not yours!" Gloria answered still gripping the brush. "Where's the hand mirror that went with it?"

"Why should I tell you? After all its mine now isn't it." Jacqueline answered with a smirk upon her face.

"No its not, it was my mother's so there for it belongs to me. Now give me the mirror!" Gloria yelled as she began to lose her temper.

"No I won't its mine now and there's nothing you can do about it!" Jacqueline answered snatching the brush away from Gloria.

Gloria began to get very angry at her stepsister. She left the room and went into Jacqueline's room to find the mirror. She began looking threw things franticly before her stepfamily could catch her.

"Stop going through my things!" Jacqueline yelled as she came into the room with anger growing in her.

"Not until I have that mirror." Gloria yelled whipping around to face her stepsister and the others.

"Oh you mean this?" Jacqueline said pulling out the beautiful silver hand mirror.

"Please give that to me." Gloria begged as she reached her hand out to retrieve the mirror.

"No" Jacqueline answered with force. Gloria began to step closer and closer to her stepsister. "Come any closer and I will smash the mirror into thousands of pieces."

"Please that was my mothers and her mother's before her." Gloria said almost to the point where she was begging for it back. Without realizing what she had done she had taken a step.

With that said and done Jacqueline saw that and with her right hand threw the lovely mirror to the ground causing it to break from the impact. "No!" Gloria yelled as she dove toward the mirror, but it was too late the mirror was already broken. "You monster!" she yelled as tears of anger and sorrow fell from her eyes.

"No Gloria you're the monster you're the one that let this happened." Jacqueline answered with a laugh as she looked down at her poor defenseless stepsister.

Gloria rose from her feet and looked at her stepsister with fire burning in her eyes. "Mother!" Jacqueline yelled as she began to get scared.

Mary came over and stepped between the two of them. "Gloria go to your room."

Gloria stood there with fury and sadness I her eyes. "I said go to your room…now" Mary said once again. She wasn't going to say it again.

Gloria fled from the room in tears as her mother's mirror lay in pieces. She cried herself to sleep only letting the memories of the mirror and brush slip away.

"Where have you been? Your parents have been worried sick." Max said as Rudolph came through the double glass door.

"I'm sorry I walked a girl home from the store." Rudolph answered as he handed the bags to the servants.

"Oh well your parents would like to see you in the drawing room." Max said as he closed the front door.

Rudolph went to the drawing room. It was down the hall to the left, the room was the second on the right. There he found his parents waiting. "There you are my son." Richard Alexander said as he sat next to his wife of twenty five years. This man was rather tall 6'0, dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore the best of cloths, the dark blue suit, with the black shoes completed his suit.

"Your father and I need to talk to you." Ellen Alexander said in a sweet voice. Ellen stood to be 5'2. Her lovely chestnut hair was short and straight, while her green eyes shown with happiness. Her lovely red dress went to her knees with a little gold trim around her waist.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" Rudolph asked standing in the door way, as if he didn't already know what the talk was going to be about.

"Come sit down son." Richard said.

Rudolph sat across his parents ready for them to get on to him for being late or…

"Rudolph we realize that you are almost 20 and you haven't found a bride yet." Ellen said as she began the "talk" once again. Rudolph had heard this for the tenth time in the past two week. He knew that he needed to find a bride soon.

"Mom I know what you are going to say. I've heard it many times before. I know that I need to find a bride, but can I at least find one on my own time?" Rudolph asked as he began to get up from his chair.

"Just hear what your mother has to say." Richard answered holding up his left hand.

Rudolph sat back down and looked at his loving and caring parents. "We realize that you want to find a bride that is what you want so-"

"We've made plans for there to be a black and white dance in your honor in order for you to pick a bride." Richard finished his wife's sentence.

"But I don't want to have this. I want to get married on my own time." Rudolph answered standing up yet again.

"Just go to this dance if you find a bride there then that's it and if you don't then-"Ellen began.

"If I don't then I can choose who I wish and on my own time." Rudolph answered.

"Alright." the parents said at once. With that Rudolph left the room knowing that he would find his bride.

**A/N:** Next chapter coming soon. Going to work on some of my other stories so it might be a few days or a week befor I update again. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now if you woud please review:)


	4. Chapter 4:Knowing the Truth

Chapter 4: Knowing the Truth

Gloria woke the next morning with the feeling of tiredness and loneliness. She didn't get much sleep. Most of it was spent crying over her mothers broken hand mirror. She could remember when she would sit on her mothers lap and she would brush her hair while Gloria admirer her reflection in the mirror…

"_Mommy, I can't sleep." Little Gloria said as she walked into her mommy and daddy's bed room. "Where's daddy?" _

"_Daddy's, still at work he had to work over a little." Anna smiled at her little girl. "Do you want me to brush your hair for you?" This was something little Gloria always liked. _

_Gloria nodded her head yes. Anna picked her up and sat her in her lap. "This brush and the mirror belonged to your grandmother and to her grandmother." Anna spoke as she began brushing her daughter's lovely brown hair. "When I was about your age my mother used to do the same thing. She used to brush my hair and talk about when she was a little girl or how pretty I looked." _

"_Really," little Gloria asked as she stared back at her reflection. It was that of a three year old. For a long time people would come up to her during church or just while she and her parents were out and tell her how pretty she looked. That she looked just like a little princess. _

_After a little while her daddy would come home from a long day of work. "Daddy, your home," Gloria would yell with happiness as she ran to meat her daddy at the bedroom door. _

"_What are you still doing up?" Irving asked his daughter as he picked her up. _

"_I couldn't sleep so mommy brushed my hair for me." Little Gloria giggled as a laugh came from her lips. _

"_Alright," Irving agreed as he put his little girl back down. Within a few short moments Gloria's eyes began to get heavy and she began to yawn. _

"_I think its time someone goes to bed." Anna said sweetly as she picked up Gloria. _

"_Alright, Mommy," Gloria agreed letting her eyes drop a few times. Irving and Anna put Gloria to bed, kissed her goodnight and told her that they loved her very much. _

So that was the story of the silver mirror and brush. That was the only memory Gloria had of that one special item that was once her mothers and her grandmothers. While getting ready for the day Gloria didn't hear the screams that normally woke her from her sleep or told her to hurry up. Being rather carouses Gloria made her way down the squeaky stairs and into the warm house.

To her surprise there was nobody in the kitchen, in the living room or anyway where in the house for that matter. However Gloria did find a note lying on the fireplace mantel. The note said that her stepfamily had gone to church and wouldn't be back for a little while.

That was rather odd her stepfamily never went to church. They must have done something that made them want to go. What was even odder was that there wasn't a single list of chorus for her to do.

It was a nice sunny Sunday that Gloria decided to go ridding Ginger. "Hey girl," Gloria told her horse as a smile came a crossed her face. It had been a while since she had last rode Ginger. The look in Ginger's eyes told Gloria that she still remembered her. "Let's see if I remember how to do this." Gloria said allowed as she laughed. She got on the horse and told it to go. Within a few short minutes she was riding like she had been since she was four. Ridding around the ring brought back so many memories. Her father and she would go ridding on Sunday in the San Fernando Valley. Before long Gloria was doing tricks on her horse just as she had done years ago. Jumping was always one of her favorite things to do.

Before long Mr. McNealy came by to tell Gloria that they had returned. "I will stall them while you put Ginger away."

"Thank you, Mr. McNealy." Gloria thanked as she galloped into the stable putting her horse in her stall. After brushing it and feeding her horse she made her way out of the stable. While she made her way out she bumped into Jacqueline and Virginia.

"Watch where you're going," Virginia yelled as she stepped in horse crap. "GROSS!" She yelled as she made a sick face.

"It's just horse poop you'll yet over it." Jacqueline wined as she got to her horse. "Gloria, come get my horse out."

"Get your own horse out." Gloria spat at Jacqueline as she stood with her hands on her hips.

"I will tell mother on you." Jacqueline threatened glaring at Gloria.

"You know your horse doesn't like me." Gloria protested as she pointed at Jacqueline's horse.

"You know your horse doesn't like me." Jacqueline mocked. "But-there's who know what's in that stall."

"Give me a break Jacqueline you've got your horse out plenty of times. What makes this different then any other time?" Gloria questioned.

Jacqueline didn't answer she just stayed quit, giving Gloria the puppy dog look. "No, don't give me that look." Gloria pointed out. "You get your own horse out. Look Virginia has her horse out and is already ridding."

Jacqueline just glared at Gloria. "I'm going inside to see what your mother has for me to do." Gloria said as she turned and left the stable.

"UH, Gloria you get back here right now!" Jacqueline yelled after her stepsister. She began running after her and yelling at her. "GET MY HORSE OUT!"

"I already told you no!" Gloria yelled back as she began to get mad. How many times does she have to tell this girl, NO?

Taking her by the arm Jacqueline pulled Gloria back to the stable. "Get my horse out now or I WILL tell mother."

Rolling her eyes Gloria opened the stable door and tried to get out Midnight. However he wouldn't have it. The horse stayed clear of Gloria. "I told you he doesn't like me." Gloria said again as she tried to bring him out.

"I know," Jacqueline smirked as she got her horse out. She just couldn't help herself.

"Jacqueline, you know what you are?" Gloria asked her stepsister as she saddled it up and got on.

"A lovely teenage girl who is the most popular girl in her school," Jacqueline answered throwing back her long chestnut hair.

"Uh, no not even close. You're a self-centered spoiled brat. Who is too much of a priss to do anything for herself." Gloria corrected Jacqueline.

"Your just mad because I'm prettier then you and have more friends then you." Jacqueline threw back in Gloria's face. She galloped off around the ring she went.

Gloria went back inside to find Mary in the living room reading a book. "Where have you been?" she asked closing the book and slamming it on the table.

"Virginia stepped in horse poop she wined about that. Jacqueline wouldn't get her own horse out so she made me get it out for her." Gloria told the story and waited for Mary to say something.

"Well of course she did. You do that stuff for us. You didn't think we would really do those things are self's?" Mary questioned glaring at Gloria with those light green eyes.

"Jacqueline has got her horse out many times before." Gloria fought back as she was trying her hardest to win this battle. She had already lost the mirror and brush. She wasn't about to loss this battle. "She's the horse girl in the family…besides me."

"Stop comparing yourself to my daughter." Mary yelled as she got up. "My daughter's are far more sophisticated then you."

"Yeah right they couldn't do things for themselves if they had to. They wouldn't make it one day doing what I have to do." Gloria thought. Turning away Gloria made her way over to the staircase. She wasn't about to put up with this anymore, it was getting to be a little much.

"Uh, where do you think you are going?" Mary asked as she walked over to her stepdaughter.

"Getting away from you and your snobbish daughters," Gloria wanted to yell as she began to get very aggravated. But, instead she said. "To my room,"

"No your not, didn't you see the list I left for you?" Mary questioned.

What list Gloria didn't remember seeing such a list. Gloria shook her head.

"Oh, that's right because, I just made it." Mary laughed as she handed the list to her.

Shocked and limp Gloria reached for the list and signed sadly, and she thought today was going to be a good day. How she was wrong. Making her way down the stairs she began looking at the list. Wash the cloths, lunch, wash dishes, beat the living room, dinning room rugs, and buff all of the girl's shoes. Thinking that was all on the list there was one more thing. Pick things from the garden. Without a word Gloria got to work. It was going to be a long afternoon and possibly a long night.

The hours wore on with work going by rather quickly. Lunch had been made, washed the dishes and the laundry was done. Tugging the rugs outside Gloria began to beat the rugs free of dust. Whacking the rugs dust began to fly every where. Gloria was so hard at work that she didn't hear the foot steps that came from behind her.

"Gloria?" the voice asked in shock.

Gloria froze when that voice came. Turning around rather quickly Gloria saw Rudolph standing there. She met his handsome eyes. He was rather handsome. Not knowing what to say Gloria just stood there stunned.

"What are you doing?" Rudolph asked still not understanding why she was doing that. Surly she had people to do that for her? "Why don't you let your servants do that for you?"

At that point Gloria knew she was cornered in all of this. Did she have to tell him that she had made that person two years ago when her father was killed? That she barley had anytime to herself and that she was normally up all hours getting all of it done? Of course not she was going to do the next best thing…tell a small lie. "Yes, yes we do but I'm just helping them. You see there sick today." She said as panic griped her heart. She could feel her blood run cold.

"That's rather nice of you." Rudolph said with a smile. The smile showed his bright white teeth. "Boy he sure had a nice smile." Gloria thought as she began to fell her knees go weak. Shaking that from her mind she began to make small talk with him.

"What brings you by this way? I thought you would be on your boat finishing today?" Gloria asked as she put the brush down. Why did he have to come by now? She was a mess. Dust lay all on her cloths while it rested in her hair and on her lovely skin.

"I was coming by to see if you would like to accompany me on a horse ride?" Rudolph asked as he looked down at his feet. Why he was so nevus to ask that he almost for got to breathe in the process.

"Well, I'm not dressed for that right at the moment and I would have to ask my-guardian if I could." Gloria tried covering up the truth. "Let me go ask. I'm not keeping any promises however." Gloria ran inside to find her stepfamily in the living room talking and such.

Mary and the girls looked over at her. "Well, what do you want?" Mary snapped as she put down a magazine.

"I was wondering if-if I could go horse back riding, with one of my friends?" Gloria asked as her breathe got stuck in her throat.

"You have friends?" Virginia asked as a laugh escaped her lips. Why that was just to funny to believe.

Looking at her stepmother with a sad face Gloria was hoping she would let her go. "Are all your chores done?" Mary asked looking at her stepdaughter.

"All of them but buffing the shoes." Gloria told her step mother looking her in the eyes.

"We agreed that all your chores would be done by six each evening." Mary reminded Gloria.

Gloria's head fell with sadness. Why couldn't she get off just this once? "Please, I will do them when I get back?" this would be the last time she would try. She knew not to push.

"Well, alright I guess you can. But, when you get back I expect you to clean those shoes." Mary demanded as she pointed a finger at Gloria.

A smile came a crossed her face. Thanking her step mother Gloria went up stairs to change. Within a few short moments she came back outside. Finding Rudolph leaning up against a white pillar, she smiled.

"You can change fast." Rudolph laughed as he looked at her. She wore a faded red outfit. It appeared to be years and years old.

"All I had to do was change into my riding outfit." Gloria told Rudolph as they made their way around to the stable.

Gloria got Ginger out as she began talking to it. "Ginger, this is Rudolph." Gloria told her horse as it began to make a nose.

"It's nice to meat you Ginger." Rudolph laughed as he looked at the horse.

"What?" Gloria asked looking cross at Rudolph. She didn't find it a least bite funny. After her father died Ginger, was the only one she could really talk to.

"It's nothing. It just seems you have a way with horses." Rudolph told Gloria as his laughter died down. She did rather well with her horse.

"Thank you, I've loved horses my whole life. I've loved animals of all kinds." Gloria said with a smile. Then it faded when she didn't see his horse. "Where's your horse?"

"I have to go get it at the stable just down the road from here. Ah!" Rudolph told Gloria as he tried petting another horse. He jumped back as the black horse bit his fingers. "This horse doesn't seem to like me very well."

Gloria couldn't help laughing. "That's Jacqueline's horse. He really doesn't like anyone except for her."

"Oh, I see." Rudolph said in aw as he made his way over to Ginger.

Getting on her horse they made their way down to Rudolph horse. A little over five minuets later they came to a small red barn.

"Do you keep your horse here all the time?" Gloria asked as they entered the small red barn.

"No, I normally keep it in the barn where I live. I just brought it down here to make it shorter ride." Rudolph told Gloria as he got on the horse.

"So where are we going?" Gloria asked as she gripped her horse's reins. She really didn't know any place to really ride except the rink back at her house.

"You will see." Rudolph answered as he began to ride off.

Following after him Gloria wanted to know where they were going but, Rudolph wouldn't tell her. Not asking again she galled along side him as he led the way. Finally after what seemed forever they finally arrived. Stopping on a wide high hill the view was amazing. What Gloria saw was just breath taking. It was the San Fernando Valley. She hadn't been there since she was a child. A small wind whipped through the air blowing Gloria's long chestnut hair in the wind.

"Oh, it's just beautiful." Gloria said in aw as she could remember coming here as a little girl with her parents. "I haven't been here since I was little."

"I thought you might like it." Rudolph answered with happiness in his dark eyes. "Tell me, what was it like for you growing up?"

Gloria hesitated to answer; for the most part it was a happy childhood. That was until her father was killed on that stormy rainy night. "It-it was a very happy childhood for the most part. I was the light of both my parents' lives. I used to go to the set with them when I asked to come. Every Saturday we had breakfast together and then my parents would take me shopping and got me whatever I wanted. Then my mother died when I was four. My father tried his best to raise me himself. He was a great father don't get me wrong. He took me horseback ridding, shopping, walks in the park, I had the best education possible and of course I was his little princess." Gloria stated as salty tears surfaced in her eyes. "Then he got married again. She was very nice and she had twin daughters just a year older then me. We learned to get along and such. Then that day cam when my father was killed on his way back from the studio, I was fourteen when that happened." She finished her story in tears. She had never told her story to anyone, then again she never had someone to tell it to. However she would never tell him that she was the servant of the household.

Silence was between them for a few short seconds before Rudolph spoke. "I'm sorry to hear that. It must be very heard to live without your parents." He handed Gloria his handkerchief.

"I've learned to live with it over the past two years." Gloria sighed as she dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief. "What was it like growing up as a child for you?" changing the subject rather quickly.

"My childhood was somewhat like yours. I got everything my heart wanted. The best toys, cloths the best of everything and I had it. Both my parents are in show business. I have an older brother Greg. He's away in the Army. Between you and me people say I'm the better looking one." Rudolph pointed at himself as he winked at Gloria.

"Someone's being a little full of himself," Gloria spoke looking at him with her right eyebrow raised. For the most part he was a normal guy. When he talked about his childhood and life he was like a crown prince or something. Getting everything and anything? Yes Gloria got her way for the most part when she was younger. However, things were very different now and would always be different.

"I wasn't trying to make it sound that way, I assure you." Rudolph reassured her looking at her with his handsome smile.

Gloria took that as an apology and they talked as the sunset. Today hadn't been such a bad day after all. She got to go ridding with Rudolph and talk and not feel like she was hiding anything. But, she was and that one thing she would never tell him. All her chores…Chores! Oh no she had to get back and buff the girl's shoes.

"I better be getting back." Gloria said not wanting this to end. She had fun but now it was time to get back to the house and get the shoes done.

"If you're sure," Rudolph told her as he turned his horse. Gloria nodded her head and they headed back.

Stepping into the dim lighted house Gloria went up to the girls rooms. "What happened? Get lost?" Virginia asked looking towards her bedroom door to see Gloria standing there.

"No," Gloria told her almost to the point where she just wanted to be cross with her.

"Whatever, you know where my shoes are at." Virginia snapped looking at her reflection.

Gloria just rolled her eyes and went and got the shoes. Next was Jacqueline's room. Knocking every so gently Gloria stood out in the hall until she heard her stepsisters voice.

"Come in." Jacqueline's voice came.

Stepping into the room Gloria found her stepsister looking at the newest issue of PhotoPlay. Jacqueline pointed towards her closet as her eyes stayed on her magazine. Gloria didn't even bother to tell her stepsister hello. Why bother? She would just say something cross and that would be the end of it.

Walking out of the room Gloria went down to the living room and began cleaning the shoes. Day dreaming as she sometimes did Gloria began to day dream about the ride With Rudolph. He was very sweet and gentlemen like. Still day dreaming she heard screams from upstairs. Jacqueline came running down stairs. Gloria looked up with a very happy Jacqueline in the room.

"What?" Gloria asked as her forehead wrinkled.

"Where's Virginia?" Jacqueline demanded holding the magazine in one hand.

"In her room," Gloria answered rolled her eyes. She swore her stepsisters got stupider and stupider as the days wore on.

"Virginia come here!" Jacqueline yelled up the stairs as pocked her head in the stairway.

Virginia came down moments later. "What?" she asked as she had a face mask on.

Gloria couldn't help but let a giggle out. After all Virginia looked like a monster. What was on her face any way? Tapioca putting?

The sisters didn't respond to her giggling. Gloria looked down at the magazine in Jacqueline's hand as they rested on her hips. Could that be? It couldn't be? He didn't say anything about-

Taking the magazine Gloria looked at it. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" Jacqueline demanded as she glared at Gloria.

Gloria's eyes widened. Right in the middle of the magazine was a picture of Rudolph. There was a small article on him.

"What is your problem?" Virginia asked

Gloria couldn't answer she was too much in shock. Ripping the magazine out of her hands Jacqueline brought Gloria back to reality. "It's the article about the black and white ball this coming Saturday. Rudolph Alexander is having it to select a bride. His parent's are making him choose a bride." Jacqueline spoke as she looked down at the article.

Gloria was still in shock. After all this time she had no idea that Rudolph was the son of the two most famous people in Hollywood? Oh, how stupid she felt. Pouring her heart out to him and she had no idea who he was. All she knew was his last name a little about his childhood and that was it. How could she be so blind?

Bursting from the room Gloria stormed out of the front door and onto the front porch. Leaning up against a post she began to cry. Today was now ruined and it was all because of what had just taken place.

Hearing footsteps Gloria stopped her sobbing. "Gloria, what's wrong?" the voice asked.

Looking up Gloria, could see Rudolph through her tear filled eyes. Letting the tears run down her face she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asked as her hands still gripped the side of the post.

"Gloria, I'm sorry I-was going to tell you but-" Rudolph tried to say but didn't get the chance to finish.

"Just go, I never want to see you again." Gloria cried as she rushed past him and down the hill and into the barn.

Rudolph looked on as he watched her run from him. Was what he said was true? Did she really never want to see him again?

Going up to her horse Gloria began stroking the horse with her hand. The look of hurt filled the horse's eyes as well. "There, there girl everything's going to be just fine." Gloria told her horse however, she couldn't make herself believe it. Now there was nothing to live for. She thought she could trust him but she thought wrong.

**A/N: Longer chapter:) What do you think? Review! **


End file.
